Seven-One
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Saat hari dimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena hari ulang tahunnya, orang yang berada di daftar 'Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui' miliknya malah muncul di depan pintu rumah. / Special fic for Independence Day / RnR reccomended / DLDR! Mind to Review? Thanks :3 / Warning for potty mouth / OOC, OOT, dll. Cover is not mine, disclaimer back to its owner or creator


Ketika di saat ia ingin istirahat setelah upacara bendera dan membalas pesan dari teman-teman sesama _nation_ , tak bisa ia sangka bahwa orang keparat itu berani menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya yang indah ini.

Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya?

Silakan menyaksikannya sendiri.

Terima kasih

* * *

.

.

.

 **Seven-One by D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Axis Power Hetalia** **by** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic **.**

 **Warning:** **Country and** **Human Name, OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, totally randomness.**

 **Pairing:** **Maybe a little hints**

 **Rating: T untuk mulut umpatan kasar**

 **Genre: Terserah mau dianggap apa**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~ maaf apdetnya lama TvT**

 **Summary: Saat hari dimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena hari ulang tahunnya, orang yang berada di daftar 'Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui' miliknya malah muncul di depan pintu rumah.**

 **Long Live FHI** **and make the world bette** **r** **to live for all of us ^_^**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 **P.S:** **Happy 71** **st** **Independence Day Happy birthday, my country! Nusantara, Ibu Pertiwi! Semoga selalu berjaya! Sebagai anak bangsa, kami hanya bisa bekerja keras dan belajar menjadi tunas bangsa yang membanggakan. Amin!**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi g** **a** **k mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **SEVEN-ONE**

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya~"

Helaan napas lega dikeluarkan oleh yang empunya. Dia sudah lebih dari satu jam mengetik puluhan balasan _e-mail_ dari teman sesama _nation_ sepertinya. Mereka mengirim berbagai ucapan selamat serta kata-kata penyemangat padanya agar terus maju dan menjadi personifikasi negara yang lebih baik lagi.

Dari adik-adik dan saudaranya di ASEAN—seperti Malaysia yang juga mengiriminya pesan bernadakan _tsundere_ bagaikan mantan jajahannya—lalu Brunei, Filipina, Thailand, yang lainnya juga, hingga Timor Leste—Indonesia kangen padanya, aw~

Lalu dari America, Spain, France, Portugal, Russia, England—dengan _tsundere_ parahnya, Italy bersaudara, Germany dan kakaknya, lalu Japan—yang menyelamatinya, China, India, hingga para _nation_ perempuan seperti Hungary dan Belarus, Ukraine, Monaco, serta Belgium dan lainnya, lalu lima serangkai Nordik, Russia, Turkey, Greece, bahkan sampai Cuba dan Canada sekalipun.

Ah, jangan lupakan bahwa _state-state_ alias adik-adiknya yang berada di masing-masing daerah.

Kadang Indonesia cukup senang di saat mereka kompak begini.

Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum kecil; sedikit berterima kasih pada mereka semua yang menjadi saudara, teman dan sahabatnya—baik di _informal_ maupun dalam _formal relation_ antar negara.

Di antara beribu banyak masalah kenegaraan dan dalam negeri yang menghadangnya, masih ada orang-orang dan rakyat yang mendukungnya untuk terus maju.

Upacara di Istana Negara berlangsung lancar, apalagi meriah. Arak-arak dari Tugu Monas hingga Istana Negara hingga semarak apresiasi rakyatnya yang mendukung memeriahkan kemerdekaan dengan lomba-lomba di setiap daerah. Dia sangat bahagia ketika para anak sekolah yang terpilih sebagai Paskibraka menaikkan bendera dan semuanya serentak melakukannya dengan sempurna. Bahkan dia terharu sambil memandang kibaran bendera Merah Putih sambil mendengarkan paduan suara yang menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya.

Setelah itu, beberapa jabat tangan dengan Presiden, Wapres dan istrinya, lalu dia langsung pulang karena dapat hari libur di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah itu, dia memeriksa _e-mail_ miliknya—dan menemukan bahwa mereka serempak mengirimi dirinya puluhan pesan elektronik tersebut.

Dia mematikan _laptop_ miliknya dan berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukkinya, berusaha bergerak lebih karena sedikit pegal. Ia menelengkan kepala beberapa kali ke kanan dan kiri sebelum menghela napas singkat.

Banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah yang masih harus dia selesaikan. Korupsi, terorisme, suap, masalah dwikenegaraan, kemiskinan, dan sebagainya. Ah, tak bisa ia hitung satu-satu saking banyaknya.

Indonesia berjalan menuju sofa dengan ekspresi lelah dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa yang empuk dan nyaman.

Dia melihat ke arah langit-langit ruangan, mengingat lagi kejadian saat 71 tahun lalu—saat dia merdeka. Rasanya seperti kemarin saja Proklamasi dibacakan oleh Presiden dan pemuda-pemudi yang berperang untuk menginginkan kemerdekaan.

Dia sekarang ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Kelopaknya terasa berat, perlahan ia mulai menyerah akan kantuk dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan pintu itu memecahkan keheningan—membuat seonggok manusia yang berbaring di sofa coklat tua panjang miliknya itu membuka mata perlahan.

 _Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku di hari tenang begini?_

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Kali ini lebih keras dan kencang.

Dengan dibarengi oleh wajah kesal yang nampak jelas terpampang, wanita muda yang masih berseragam batik merah dan bersarung kebaya _mega mendhung_ berwarna coklat tua tersebut berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa yang—"

Kata sumpah serapah yang akan ia lontarkan langsung tercekat—tidak keluar dari mulutnya, dikarenakan seseorang yang berada di depannya itu sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupannya hingga membuatnya bisa terdiam.

Seorang pemuda bermata hijau bagaikan giok jernih, rambut pirang yang di tata dengan gaya _spike_ , bekas luka di area kening, bersyal biru-putih, berseragam jas hitam formal, dan di tangannya membawa sebuket bunga tulip berwarna merah dan putih.

Ia seakan tak percaya bahwa pemuda tersebut mendatanginya.

Di hari ulang tahun kemerdekaannya.

 _Orang brengsek ini…_

"Hallo, _Indische_. Aku datang." sapanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLAM!**

"Oi, kenapa kau tutup pintunya?!" sergahnya sembari menggedor-gedor pintu berkayu jati tersebut.

Indonesia yang berusaha menahan—menutup pintu bertamengkan badannya—dengan dihadapkan area punggung menempel pada pintu yang membelakanginya saat ini, mencoba menguncinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa juga kau kesini, setan?! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, pergi sana!"

Netherlands geram akan perlakuan Indonesia yang cukup tidak disangka— _well_ , sebenarnya cukup bisa disangka. Bahkan reaksi mengusir dan tidak menerimanya juga bisa ditebak.

Siapa yang mau menerima tamu tak diundang, dan yang menemuinya adalah bekas penjajah negaranya selama tiga setengah abad?

Yah, memang sudah bisa ditebak. Tapi Netherlands tidak memikirkannya sama sekali saat berencana berkunjung untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Dan sekalian melepas rindu.

Tapi sepertinya rencana kunjungannya tidaklah berhasil dengan mulus.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggedor lagi dengan keras. "Orang bertamu jangan diusir, _godver domme_!"

"Bodo amat, pergi, kagak! Kalo lu masih disana, gue santet lu sekarang juga!" ancamnya kasar dengan suara keras dari balik pintu dalam.

Netherlands mulai menggertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, tanda mulai kesal—tapi kemudian dia tertegun sejenak.

 _Aha_. Otaknya mendapatkan ide.

Sementara itu, Indonesia yang masih menahan pintu kayu jati yang merupakan pintu ganda tersebut, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pemuda itu tidak bisa menerobos penghalang.

Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara Netherlands samar-samar.

"Jika kau maunya begitu, aku akan pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Lalu setelah itu dibarengi oleh suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Mendengar semua itu, bahu Indonesia sedikit melemas dan berpikir sejenak.

 _Dia benar-benar pergi?_

Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menunduk sambil berpikir ragu lagi. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena berkata begitu—begini-begini, dia tahu kalau yang dia lakukan pada seorang tamu itu salah. Predikatnya sebagai salah satu negara paling ramah di dunia bisa jatuh.

Perlahan dan takut-takut, dia membuka pintu yang sempat ia kunci dan menongolkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan bagaikan pencuri yang waspada akan jebakan. Setelah dilihat keadaan aman, dia membuka pintu sedikit lebar lagi sambil menghela napas lega.

"Dia memang benar-benar pergi…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat lagi akan perkataannya.

Saat dia menunduk ke lantai, mata coklat kehitamannya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dia mengambil benda tersebut perlahan dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebuat buket bunga tulip berwarna merah dan putih.

Bunga khas darinya.

Bunga kesukaan Indonesia sejak dulu.

Dengan warna bendera negaranya.

Pandangannya menyayu sepersekian detik saja.

Wanita itu berpikir lagi. Ancamannya akan santet cukup membuatnya bisa mundur saat itu juga—apalagi karena pemuda itu tahu kemampuan Indonesia akan santet-menyantet. "Hmm.. mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan—"

Dia tersadar saat berkata begitu, kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ya ampun, dasar aku ini! Dia yang salah tapi kenapa jadi aku yang merasa bersalah begini?! Memang sudah sepantasnya aku mengusir orang yang menjajahku. Ah, bodohnya aku ini.."

 **GREP**

"!"

Sepasang tangan mendekap erat dari belakang, membuat satu tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya dan satu tangan kiri lagi melingkar ke sekeliling tubuhnya—membuat kedua tangan Indonesia tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menjerit tertahan.

"HMMPPHH!"

Lalu dia diseret ke dalam bangunan rumah besar itu dan pintu ditutup, melupakan buket bunga tulip yang terjatuh tadi—tergeletak tak berdaya dan menjadi saksi bisu dari 'penyerangan' tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dia diseret terus oleh seseorang tersebut. Dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukannya, tapi jika orang itu berani macam-macam, dia akan terkena ilmu hitam miliknya. Indonesia mencoba berontak, dan saat tengah melewati ruangan tamu—dia melakukan jurus sikut dari pencak silatnya—membuat yang menahannya mengaduh kesakitan dengan umpatan asing tapi familiar di telinga wanita tersebut.

 _Bahasa Belanda? Jangan-jangan…_

Dan benar saja, saat dia berbalik ke belakang dan menjauh untuk melepaskan diri—ternyata dia adalah Netherlands.

" _Compagnie_..?"

Netherlands yang masih mengelus bagian dada dekat rusuknya yang disikut, hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sebelum bertatap muka dengannya. "Sialan, ternyata aku masih belum mempan akan jurusmu…"

Indonesia yang melebar matanya karena kaget, langsung saja meledak dan berteriak padanya. "Apa yang kau pikir tadi kau lakukan?! Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati! Untung saja baru aku sikut, kalau kuacungkan keris padamu, pasti kau sudah—"

"Aku kemari kesini untukmu, kau tahu." potongnya tenang.

Indonesia hanya bisa kebingungan, "Eh..? A-Apa maksudmu—Ahh!"

Matanya melebar sepersekian detik kemudian saat pemuda itu melontarkan kata tersebut dari mulutnya, dan menarik lengan kanannya—membuat Indonesia tersentak maju dan terjatuh ke dalam dekapan pemuda yang menjajahnya selama tiga setengah abad.

Indonesia mencoba memberontak, tetapi semakin ia berontak untuk melepaskan diri—semakin erat dekapan dan membuatnya sesak, jadi mau tak mau dia hanya menyerah saja—dan membiarkan yang mendekapnya sampai puas.

Netherlands memeluk wanita yang berada di dekapannya saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan semuanya. Hangat, suhu tubuh, aroma rambut, dan harumnya wangi yang dipeluknya sekarang ini.

Ah, betapa dia sangat merindukan sang perwakilan negara jajahannya dulu ini.

Dia menggumam di saat mencium rambut sang wanita berkulit sawo matang tersebut. "Aku rindu wangimu, _Indische_ … Sudah lama sekali aku tidak sedekat ini. _Ik verlangen je_."

Indonesia membalas dengan dingin, "Hanya wangiku saja? Dasar bule sialan. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga. _En ik zeg je niet missen, idioot_."

Tapi ancaman itu tidak diindahkan oleh sang pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda tersebut. " _Nee_ , aku masih belum puas. Kau tadi jahat sekali, diusir sebelum masuk rumah itu cukup kejam—padahal aku tidak bermaksud buruk karena datang dengan damai."

Indonesia menghela napas dan membiarkannya sebentar saja.

Ya, sebentar saja.

Apalagi, ia sedikit terbuai akan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda bersyal biru dan putih ini.

Bisa dipeluk begini, memang bukan kebiasannya—tapi karena sudah lama bertemu juga, tidak ada salahnya untuk menanggapinya, bukan? Dia juga berkata bahwa dia datang dengan damai.

Indonesia membalas pelan pelukan darinya, menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan kedua jantung mereka berdetak normal layaknya manusia biasa.

Hal ini membuat Netherlands tersenyum tipis akan respon lawannya.

Sambil tetap memeluknya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu melanjutkan, "Lagipula, kau tidak benar-benar ingin aku pergi tadi, bukan?"

Mata wanita terbuka lebar, kaget. Dirinya mematung seketika.

Dia menelan ludah pelan sambil memalingkan muka yang mulai memerah. "T-Tidak, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

 _ **Oh shit, she's get caught. Help.**_

Tangan besar itu dengan pelan menarik dagu Indonesia agar bisa dipandang langsung oleh Netherlands.

Pemuda yang memandangnya itu menampilkan seringai kecil sambil berujar lagi. "Ternyata kau sudah berubah ya? Malahan semakin bodoh dan tak punya bakat berbohong."

Indonesia melotot sekejap dan mendorong dadanya hingga Netherlands mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak secara tidak langsung karena dorongan wanita berkebaya merah tersebut.

"…" Indonesia melemparkan tatapan tajam, memandang benci pada pemuda satu ini.

Pemuda yang mempunyai fakta: SANGAT kikir, brengsek, pedofil, kejam, tak punya hati, pemabuk, pecandu rokok, bau keju—

Ah, dan satu lagi.

Pemuda yang memeras seluruh kepemilikannya hingga tak ingin melepaskan Indonesia dari genggaman saat telah merdeka dan berdaulat.

Tipikal Belanda di mata Indonesia.

"Kau bajingan. Sudah datang ke sini tanpa diundang, menyeretku seperti seorang penculik, dan sekarang mengejekku dengan sebutan itu. Maumu itu apa, ha?! Kau mengacaukan hari tenangku. Kenapa juga kau kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku? Oh, atau kau mau menjajahku kembali! Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi!"

Netherlands hanya diam sambil memandang sang lawan bicara. Kemudian setelah selesai, dia berjalan santai tanpa kata dengan muka datar, membuat wanita yang berhadapan dengannya mulai was-was dan mengancamnya dengan gertakan.

"Ja—Jangan maju! Berhenti kau!"

Tapi teriakannya sia-sia, dan Indonesia hanya bisa berjalan mundur dan akhirnya menubruk dinding di belakangnya.

 **BAM**

Netherlands memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi untuk mencegah Indonesia kabur. Melihat situasinya seperti ini, membuat Indonesia makin menciut untuk bicara.

Jarak keduanya juga jadi dekat sekarang—terima kasih kepada penjara lengan _a la_ Netherlands yang cukup membuatnya takut.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi."

Suara beratnya menyapa pelan di telinga sebelah kiri sang wanita muda, membuatnya merasakan wajahnya memanas merah.

Dia belum siap, dia belum siap kalau Netherlands mencoba menyerangnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"Ja-jangan.. Tolong, jangan lakukan…"

Indonesia menggunakan kedua lengannya dengan menyilangkannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil merona hebat, disertai detak jantung yang cepat.

Terdengar tawa yang tertahan, membuat wanita itu mendongak takut dan melongo, melihat Netherlands menahan tawanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tertawa, ha?! Apanya yang lucu?!" Indonesia mendorong tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu melepaskan dirinya sepenuhnya dan masih tertawa.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, wajahmu lucu sekali."

"APAAA?!"

Netherlands meminta maaf padanya segera saat Indonesia mulai masuk _yandere mode_.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sembari berkata. "Aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Hari ini, bukan?"

Indonesia tertegun sejenak. "Hah? Kau masih ingat hari jadiku?"

Tangannya mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya gemas. "Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa, jajahanku ini paling beringas dan pantang menyerah merebut kemerdekannya."

Wanita tersebut terdiam lagi dan menunduk pelan. Teringat dia memberontak dengan berbagai perlawanan, bersama dengan rakyatnya—dengan mengorbankan jiwa, raga, pikiran, serta pertumpahan darah—akhirnya terbayar sudah dengan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan tujuh puluh satu tahun yang lalu.

Netherlands menambahkan, "Yah, walau aku sempat tak ingin melepaskanmu—tapi aku tahu sekarang kau bisa berdiri sendiri. Walau kenyataannya masalah datang silih berganti. Kerjakan dengan benar biar jadi negara maju sepertiku. Malaysia saja mulai jadi negara maju dibandingkan kakaknya ini; benci kuakui tapi dia hebat."

"Mau memujiku atau menyindir, hm?" Indonesia sedikit tersinggung akan perkatannya, Netherlands minta maaf lagi.

" _Pardon_ , hanya bicara kenyataan." balasnya dan berkata lagi, "Kau juga ditimpa berbagai masalah selain mengurusi pemberantasan dan juga yang lainnya, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi kau buat salah paham terus." ceplosnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." ujarnya heran.

Indonesia berkata sambil memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Habisnya kau membuatku bingung terus. Jadi orang yang simpel, lah~"

Netherlands terdiam.

"Dasar bocah."

"Aduh!"

Disentilnya dahi Indonesia, membuatnya sedikit refleks memejamkan mata tiba-tiba dan mengelus dahinya, mengeluh kesakitan.

"Akh… Dahiku yang mulus.." gumamnya kecil sambil mengelus dahi yang sakit.

Netherlands menghela napas. "Kau masih tidak berubah saja, harusnya kau bisa bersikap dewasa soal masalah yang menimpamu. Kerjakan dengan serius."

Indonesia melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan aura _yandere_. "Tutup saja mulutmu yang bau keju itu dengan _sigaret_ yang kau biasa hisap—kalau hanya komentar begitu. Aku tidak butuh."

" _Ja, ja, ja…_ Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu." ujarnya acuh sambil berjalan keluar bersama dengan wanita muda tersebut.

Indonesia dan Netherlands berada di teras beranda rumah yang ditinggali personifikasi negara kepulauan itu.

Indonesia mengambil buket bunga tulip yang sempat terjatuh dan tergeletak itu dan kemudian berkata, "Ini darimu, bukan?"

Netherlands mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ini bagus sekali! Sayang sekali, jadi layu begini. Akan kutanam di halaman belakang." ujar Indonesia sambil menggendong buket di dekapannya.

Netherlands tersenyum kecil akan tingkahnya sebelum berucap, "Sesukamu saja, _Indische_. _Nog vele jaren_. _Gelukkige verjaardag_."

Mendengar itu, Indonesia tersenyum riang atas selamat yang diberikan dan membalas ucapannya. " _Ja! Danke well!_ "

Netherlands berpamitan pada sang pemilik rumah. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu."

"Iya. Kau juga, Neth. Hati-hati." katanya sambil mengangguk.

Indonesia melihat sang mantan penjajahnya mulai pergi menjauh, tapi baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga teras, pemuda itu berhenti berjalan.

"Oh, tunggu." gumamnya kecil pada diri sendiri.

Dia berbalik ke belakang dan memanggil Indonesia yang berada tak jauh darinya untuk melihatnya pulang.

"Uh,.. _Indische_?"

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buket bunga lalu pada Netherlands saat dipanggil. "Hm? Ya?"

"Apa boleh… kukatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Indonesia penasaran. "Ya, boleh saja. Apa?" tanyanya pada sang lawan bicara.

" _Ik hou van je_."

Keheningan melanda setelah pernyataan cinta itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda bersyal biru-putih tersebut.

Angin bersemilir masuk menyelinap di antara keduanya—membuat beberapa helai rambut wanita yang memandanginya melambai pelan—bersamaan dengan helai rambut pemuda yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan juga bergerak pelan.

Keheningan bermain di antara beberapa waktu, masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

Indonesia hanya bisa diam, memandang menerawang padanya langsung pada kedua manik berbeda kontras tersebut. Ia mendengar dengan jelas—sangat jelas, malahan. Bahkan dia yakin bahwa dia sudah membersihkan telinganya tadi pagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan nada pelan ia pun membalas. "…Ya, aku sudah tahu itu."

Sebuah senyum kecil—hanya itu yang bisa ia lemparkan pada pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

Yang diam-diam dari dulu mencintainya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab pernyataannya.

 _Karena itu terlarang baginya._

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Pojok review:**

 **Apa ini, saya nyerah… =A=||| Maafkan saya, Indonesia jadi OOC begini, apalagi Netherlands yang agak OOC juga. Maafkan saya ya *sujud* btw beneran sampe pagi ngetiknya doang, dan tidur pas jam setengah lima! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! #plakk Oke, untuk menyemarakkan kemerdekaan Indonesia, kita jadi anak yang berbangsa dan berprestasi—dan pastinya juga cinta tanah air dong ^^ dan sekalian publish fich kemerdekaan saya yang udah… berapa ya? Sekitar tiga atau empat? Saya lupa ^^" tapi kalau kepo, langsung liat aja di story saya ya :3**

 **Aaahhhh ini hints beneran atau pair ya? Bingung XC padahal maunya hints doang, soalnya bingung Indonesia itu pria atau wanita apalagi belum official—tapi udah terlanjur ngetik wanita jadi yah sudahlah qAq**

 **Tahun depan baru saya buat Indonesia jadi cowok biar bisa yaoi-an~ =w= #nistalu**

 **SALAM MERDEKA! KITA JADIKAN KITA TUNAS BANGSA MENJADI BERPRESTASI DI BIDANG YANG MEMBANGGAKAN DAN MENGHARUMKAN NAMA BANGSA! YEAH!**

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **D.N.A. Girlz**_

 **P.S.: buanglah review-mu di tempat yang benar XD**


End file.
